New Student
by jemilyislife666
Summary: A new student transfers to Storybrooke High. Regina likes ;) OUaT and the characters aren't mine. Don't sue, please.
1. New Student

16 years old Regina shuts her locker with more strength then necessary, making Kathryn jump. She smirks.

_She might be my friend but she is way too easy to get scared._

'Have you heard?' Ruby, the queen of gossip of the school asks excited.

'Your voice? Too many times.' Regina says bitterly as she starts to walk to her class.

Ruby rolls her eyes at the 'normal' way that Regina as to greet everyone and keeps talking.

'There's a new student. She transferred from Boston. I heard she's in our class.'

'New student? This is Storybrooke High. No one transfers here. And why would she even do that? This school is a bunch of shit.' Regina answers back.

Both Kathryn and Ruby roll their eyes at that. Their friend might sound like a bitch but once you get to know Regina Mills you end up liking her.

'I have no idea why she transferred. But maybe this way you could finally get someone to hookup with, uh, Regina?'

Regina almost rolls her eyes at that, _almost_.

'Why would I hookup with the new student of all people? Besides, didn't you say **she **transferred here?'

'Oh, c'mon, Regina, we both know you swing both sides.' Kathryn steps in. She's actually interest about where the conversation is heading.

'So? Just because **I** swing both sides doesn't mean **she **does too.' Regina answers back and is about to walk in her class when she sees her, the new student. A very good looking blonde with pretty hazel eyes dressed in a pair of jeans that go around her figure in very good ways with a blue leather jacket on.

'By the way she's dressed I'd say she goes both sides.' Kathryn whispers behind Regina, making her stop staring at the new student and look back at her friends.

'And by the way someone was getting her naked with her eyes I'd say someone has dibs on the new blonde already.' Ruby whispers back, nodding her head in the direction of Regina, who ignores them and goes to the blonde.

'Hi, I'm Regina Mills.' She says extending her hand to the blonde.

'Uh, hi. Emma Swan.' Emma says back, surprised that someone is actually talking with her and shaking Regina's hands.

_First person that talks to me and she's hot as hell._ Emma thinks.

'And I'm Ruby and this is Kathryn.' She hears another brunette say and then a blonde waving at her.

'Hi.' She says waving back.

They talk through most of the class. When the bell rings Ruby is the first to speak up again.

'So, Emma, which team do you play?'

'I'm sorry?' Emma says back, startled by the question.

'I mean, do you swing to just one side or do you go both sides, like Regina?' She makes the question clearer.

'Uh, I'm bi.' She answers back.

Ruby raises an eyebrow at Regina, who pretends that she isn't paying attention.

'So, that means you could hookup with Gina here, uh?' Ruby says and both Regina and Emma snap their heads at her, to watch her grin.

'By that reaction I'd say it's a yes, uh, Rubbs?' Kathryn asks.

Ruby simply nods and pulls Kathryn away from the duo.

'So, are they always like this?' Emma asks after a while.

'Yes. It doesn't get better, I'm afraid.'

Emma laughs at that. When Regina is about to leave Emma grabs her hand.

'Uh, I know am the new student and that you don't really know me that well but, uh, would you go on a date with me?' Emma asks nervous.

Regina smiles at her and kisses her out of no here. Emma kisses back and when they break apart she asks 'I assume that's a yes?' with a raise of eyebrows.

'Sure is.' Regina says back as she turns around and heads to her car without as much as a glance back because she has this goofy grin on her face and Regina Mills is not one to let be seen grinning.


	2. Revelations

When Regina gets home, she quickly makes her way to her room, in hopes of not finding her mother. She succeeds and gets started on her homework.

An hour later, she gets a text from Ruby and smirks at the name she put the girl under, knowing fully well that if her mother were to see the texts with her, she would more than likely have a heart attack.

**Lucas: Hey, evil queen. Hope I'm not interrupting ;)**

Regina fights the urge of rolling her eyes.

**Regina: For your information, Emma isn't with me.**

**Lucas: :( why not? You didn't dumped blondie, did you?**

Regina is going to respond when she gets another text.

**Nolan: OMG. I can't believe you, Gina. Emma likes you and you dumped her sorry ass!**

**Regina: I didn't dump her. I kissed her after she asked me on a date.**

She sends the message to both of them.

**Lucas: WTF?! Way to go, Speedy!**

**Nolan: Props, Gonzalez ;)**

**Regina: Sometimes you two are so alike it frightens me.**

Once again, she sends them both the message.

**Lucas: Whatvs. Wanna swing by Granny's tonight?**

**Regina: I suppose. Ask Kathryn.**

**Nolan: It's on, bitches. Bye, Frederick's here**

**Lucas: I'mma ask Belle and the others if they wanna come too**

**Regina: The only reason why you're asking Belle is because you want to throw her against a table and bang her.**

**Lucas: GINA!**

**Regina: Correct me if I'm wrong.**

After five minutes, she smirks to herself before tipping again.

**Regina: No response, I see.**

**Lucas: Shut up**

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#

'Hey, Mary.' Emma mumbles as she walks by her adoptive mother and plops on the couch.

'Hey, sweetie. How was your first day?'

Emma shrugs.

'Going on a date.'

'What?! Emma, you _literally_ just moved to town!' She says exasperate, temporarily stopping from making dinner.

Emma shrugs again.

'Brunettes are hot.'

'Agreed.' David says as he walks out of his and Mary Margaret's room and sits down next to the blonde.

'See?' She points the remote at the man, as if making her point come across, before turning the TV on.

Mary shakes her head at the two before asking.

'Who is your date, anyways?'

'Regina Mills.'

David almost chokes on his beer and Mary barely misses shopping off a finger.

'Cora Mills' daughter?' David asks as he puts his beer on the coffee table.

Emma shrugs again.

'I have no idea. Why?'

'Cora Mills is the Mayor and not a… how should I put it? _Nice _woman.' Mary Margaret says.

Emma shrugs again.

'So? Regina is.'

'Emma, we're only saying that you should consider this through before going on a date with Regina.' Mary Margaret says, walking over to them and sitting at the coffee table.

'Look, I'm not trying to be rude but I have the right of dating whoever I want to.'

'We know that, Emma and I honestly have nothing against Regina but we're just telling you: be careful.' David says, taking her hand in his.

'You sound like a condoms add.'

Mary snorts.

'Piggy!' David teases her with a grin.

'David!' She slaps her husband's arm while Emma burst out laughing. 'What?'

'Piggy!' She manages to say between fistfuls of laughter, pointing a finger at the woman.

She and David fall of the couch while Mary glares at them with her arms crossed. They finally stop and sit back up but as soon as they look at each other they start laughing again, crying out 'piggy'. Soon Mary joins in and they find themselves lying on the carpet, fighting for air.

'Piggy.' Emma whispers before giggling and clutching to her sides again.

Someone knocks at the door and David manages to get out of the floor and open it. The prior smile on his face falls slightly as he sees Regina Mills standing at the other side of the door.

_I swear if you hurt my daughter… _He threatens her in his mind. Sure, he has nothing against the girl standing in front of him but that doesn't mean he won't kill if she hurts Emma in the slightest.

'Hello, I'm here to see Emma.'

'Emma?' He calls out as he stands aside to let the girl in.

'Yeah, wasup?' She asks from her sitting position on the floor, next to Mary.

'Quite a language, dear.' Regina says with a smile, walking inside.

Emma grins up at her from the floor.

'Hey. What'cha doin' here?' Regina glances at the two adults in the living room. 'Right. Let's go to my room.'

Emma stands up and grabs the brunette's hand, leading her up the stairs. She misses the worried look Mary Margaret castes at David and the "leave them" look on the man's face.

She sits on her bed and leans against the wall. Regina mimics her position.

'So, what's up? You're not here to cancel the date, are you?'

Regina shakes her head.

'No. But you might want to cancel it after I finish talking, though.'

'O-kay.' Emma nods her head, slowly and with her lips pursed in that way she does when she's not getting shit of what's going on.

'I don't have… how should I put it? The most loving or caring family.' She begins. 'My mother doesn't care if I'm alive or dead, if I'm home or if I spend the night on the streets. The only thing she cares about is that if I marry a man who will provide her of grandchildren. My father tries but there isn't much he can do. My mother drags him around from one place to the next like he's a dummie. And he loves her - God knows how - so he doesn't say a word. Summarized, I could run away and they wouldn't notice until after a week.' She stares blankly head, at one of the few boxes still present in the blonde's room. 'Do you want to cancel our date yet, dear?'

'My biological parents left me in an orphanage with my brother when I only had a few hours of life. He was seven. When I was three…' She closes her eyes at the memory. Regina quickly takes a hold of her hand and squeezes. The blonde opens her eyes and smiles before continuing talking. '-he was run over by a car. I spent the next thirteen years on that orphanage, in the same room my brother and I used to share. Until Mary Margaret and David showed up and told me they wanted to adopt me. I'm scared of calling them my parents because the last ones I had abandoned me and August.' Emma turns her head to the side, looking into Regina's brown eyes. 'You sure you don't wanna cancel that date?'

Regina smiles at her and takes the blonde's hand to her lips, kissing it.

'Fairly so.'

Emma leans in and kisses the other girl softly. Regina reaches her free hand up and grabs a fistful of blonde hair, pulling Emma close. The blonde wraps her free arm around the brunette's waist, their locked hands still between them. When they break apart, they smile at each other.

'On another note, would you like to come meet with me at Granny's tonight?'

'Hey, now. I'm the one taking you on a date.'

'It's not a date, Ruby basically invited the whole class.'

Emma shrugs.

'Sure, why not?' The blonde leans forward again and kisses her quickly. 'Who's gonna be there?'

'Ruby, Kathryn, Belle French – also known by the entire school as Ruby's crush -, Mulan and Aurora – they're a couple –, Frederick - Kathryn's boyfriend -, Gold –'

'Woah. Hold up. Gold? I didn't say anything about Mulan and Aurora but _Gold_. What kind of name is that?'

'It's his last name. He never told anyone his first.' Regina told Emma everyone that would be attending the small diner that night. 'And I believe Jasmine will be there as well since she's dating Aladdin. And don't say it, everyone knows.'

'Jasmine and Aladdin? How will they go, by carpet?'

Regina rolls her eyes good-humouredly while standing up.

'Wait, where are you going?' Emma asks quickly, standing up as well and going to the door, where Regina stood stopped now.

'Home.' Regina states confused before it clicks. 'Emma, as much as I would like to stay here _with you_, I have to go home and dress for the… let's call it party.'

'But do you have to go?' Emma whines. 'Your clothes are fine.'

Regina looks down at herself. White tight top, black tight jeans that leave most people wondering if her legs are receiving blood and black heels. She sighs.

'If I must.' She mutters.

Emma beams at her and wraps her arms around her neck, hugging her. Regina wraps her own wraps around the blonde with shock and amusement. A knock at the door breaks them apart.

'Come in.' Emma says, already glaring at who ever is at the other side.

'Hey.' David says with a smile.

'Hello, Mr. Swan.' Regina says politely while Emma's glare turns into a "you have the best timing in the world" sarcastic look.

'None of that.' David says to the brunette and flicks his hand in a "forget it" motion while closing the door behind him.

'What's up?' Emma asks, plopping down on her back on the bed and using her elbows to lean up.

'First, Regina, will you be staying for dinner?'

The brunette looks taken back and she dares a glance at Emma, silently asking the blonde if it's alright. Emma shrugs with a small smile.

'If it's alright with you and Mrs. Swan, than I would very much like that.' Regina smiles at the man, who smiles back at her.

'Great! Then you're staying.' He turns to the door.

'Hey, David!' Emma calls out. 'What's the second thing?'

'Oh, that's right.' He opens the door. 'Get downstairs. Mary's worrying about your activities up here.' He winks and leaves, two open mouths and four wide eyes staring at his retrieving back.

'Did he just-' Emma begins.

'Yes. He did.' Regina finishes for her before clearing her throat. 'Emma, are you sure it's okay if I stay for dinner?' She asks hesitantly.

'You do realize I told you to stay, right?' Emma asks with a smile while standing up.

She walks over to the brunette and hugs her.

'Hey, you're more than welcome here, okay?'

Regina smiles into her shoulder and squeezes the blonde.

'Emma! Mary is really losing it. Just get down here!' David screams.

Emma groans in frustration and pulls away from the brunette. Regina laughs and takes the blonde's hand, guiding her downstairs.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Dinner went without a hitch.

Except Mary Margaret insisted on Regina sitting in front of Emma and next to her, with David staying on the other side with Emma. Emma pouted. David pouted. Regina almost pouted. Mary Margaret got her way when she gave the creepy face she does when she wants people to think she's from hell. David calls it "The Face That Scared A Million People Into Insanity". Emma doesn't question it.

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Emma and Regina walk inside Granny's and immediately see two things. One: everyone is drunk or at least tipsy. Two: Kathryn is taking Frederick to the back.

Smirking knowingly to each other, they walk to the counter and find Ruby sitting in a booth with her face firmly planted against the counter.

Regina places a hand on the girl's shoulder to get her attention. Ruby's head snaps up and her face falls when she sees Regina and Emma standing in front of her.

'I fucked up!' She exclaims, her bottom lip trembling.

'How?' Regina asks with a sigh, sitting down next to her. Emma shrugs to herself and sits next to Regina.

Ruby lets out a sob and plants her face on Regina's shoulder.

"She" sob "and" sob "jerk" sob "came" sob "mad" sob "punched him" sob "Belle" sob "angry"

Emma opens her mouth a couple of times.

'I'm sorry, what?'

'Belle came in with Gold and Ruby got mad. I assume he said something infuriating and she punched him. Belle's angry with her.' Regina explains, rubbing a soothing hand over Ruby's back.

'How did you got that? I barely managed to understand when she said 'Belle'.'


	3. Fights And The Two Idiots

'I'm sorry you're having to go through this.' Regina apologizes to Emma as they walk over to try and speak to Belle.

The blonde shrugs with a smile.

'It's okay.'

Regina takes the blonde's hand and squeezes in appreciation.

'Belle.' Regina calls out to the girl currently speaking with two boys.

'Regina, if you're here to apologize for Ruby, you can forget it. She punched him.' Belle says angrily, pointing a finger at the boy Emma assumes is Gold, who smirks.

The other boy checks Emma out. Bluntly.

Regina growls and suddenly forgets about Belle.

'Is there a problem, _Neal_?' She spits his name out with poison.

Emma blinks at the sudden reaction and squeezes the brunette's hand in an attempt to calm her down.

'Easy.' He snickers. 'Not my fault blondie looks fuckable.'

REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT#REDBULLISACAT

Ruby hears Gold's crazy laugh and quickly stands up and walks over, looking worriedly at Emma, who's pulling Regina's back against her front, trying to keep the clearly angry brunette from going Hulk on whoever pissed her off.

'Hey, guys. What's going?' She tries to ignore Gold but his ugly excuse of a face isn't helping.

'If you really must know, Regina is a disgusting psychopath.' Gold says.

Emma lets go of Regina as the woman launches at Neal and punches him in the eye. Emma moves forward to punch Gold but two sets of arms pulling her back stop her.

'Emma! Cut it out! Ruby already punched him today!' Kathryn yells, trying to make the blonde listen to her but she fights harder against the boy and girl trying to pull her back. The girl grunts when the blonde's elbow connects with her stomach. Emma freezes and they hesitantly let go of her.

'Don't hit me again.' The asian girl mumbles, walking back to a blonde girl.

'Sorry.' Emma mumbles back before turning to Gold and glaring at the boy. She takes a step closer to him and although he doesn't move, his eyes show fear. She keeps walking until their noses are almost touching. 'If you ever call that to Regina again I _will _fight you and no one is going to be able to stop me.'

She turns around and walks over to Regina, whose right hand is being looked over by a ginger.

'Hey.' She says to Regina, putting a hand on her left shoulder and squeezing.

'Hi.' Regina smiles softly.

'When you get home you should ice it for a couple of hours but you'll be fine.' He smiles reassuringly.

'Thank you, Victor.' She smiles back and the boy leaves.

'What's up with Doctor McTeen?' Emma raises an eyebrow and sits on the stool next to her.

Regina wraps her arm around the blonde's waist and kisses her cheek.

'Victor wants to be a doctor when he's older.' She informs her. 'And thank you.'

'For what?' The blonde asks in confusion, her brows knitting together.

Regina reaches out her hand and soothes them.

'For standing up to Gold for me.'

'Oh.' Emma smiles. 'Any time. The jerk had no business on calling you that.'

Regina leans forward, her mouth inches away from Emma's, their breaths mixing together on the little space between them.

'You should still be rewarded.' She husks before closing the gap.

A constant finger poking her shoulder makes Regina break apart from Emma.

'What?' She asks with annoyance at Ruby.

The brunette pouts.

'I need your help.'

Regina smiles apologetically at Emma.

'I'm so-' Emma interrupts her with a peck on the lips.

'It's okay. She's your friend and she needs your help, I get it.' Emma smiles and turns to Ruby.

'Let me know if there's anything I can do.'

Ruby beams.

'Actually, later in the night I might need your help. But for know I need the evil queen here.' She grabs the brunette's arm and drags her away.

Not five seconds later a boy slides into the stool to her right and another one to the stool on her left.

'Hey there mate.' The one to her right tells her.

'Aye aye, captain.' She mumbles back, grabbing a beer from the counter and taking a sip.

'What you did with Gold was really brave.' He continues.

She shrugs.

'Especially since you just hit town.'

She shrugs again.

'Where ya stayin'?'

'David and Mary Margaret.'

'You're the teenage they kept running around saying they were adopting?' The other boy asks.

Emma takes another sip of her beer.

'Yup.'

'I'm Killian.' The one to her right says, extending his left hand towards her, the right one holding a beer.

'Emma.' She shakes the hand.

'I'm Graham.' The other boy says.

'Why did you come here to talk to a complete stranger?' She asks them.

'I'm not a Gold fan and thought congratulations were in order.' Killian said.

'For what?'

'For standing up to him.' Graham answers. 'Ruby, Killian and Regina are the only ones who do that.' He takes a sip of his beer. 'And now you.'

Emma shrugs again. 'Cool.'

'Great comments.' Killian mutters before taking a swig of his own beer.

'S'it to you with it?' Emma says, turning in the stool to look at him.

'Nothin', mate.' He lifts his hands in mock surrender. 'Just sayin'.'

'No need to be so stiff.' Graham says.

Emma rolls her eyes.

'You done lecturing me?' She asks, turning back to the counter and putting her elbows on top of it.

Killian might just have an answer for that but a girl and a boy approach them.

'Hey.' Killian says, wrapping an arm around the girl and kissing her.

The boy looks warily at Emma before sitting on Graham's other side and kissing him as well.

Emma's about done with the cupple-y stuff and stands out of the stool with her beer.

'Hi.' The girl tells Emma, stretching her hand and shaking the blonde's. 'I'm Milah.'

'Emma.' She says back.

'Jefferson.' The boy says when Emma looks at him.

Emma nods her greeting.

'Don't take it wrong. Jeff is cool, he's just suspicious of knew people.' Graham says.

'By the looks of it, you really couldn't say he's not cool any way.' Emma throws back.

'Is that a problem?' Jefferson asks.

'What part?'

He points at Graham. 'Us.'

Emma smirks.

'You do realize I was two seconds away from punching Gold because he called something to my girlfriend, right?'

'Touché.' Jefferson says, poking out his hand and shaking Emma's.

Emma nods her goodbye to the four teenagers and walks over to the asian girl that held her back before.

'Hi.' She says to her and the blonde.

'Hey.' They say together, the blonde with a beaming smile and the brunette with a polite one.

'I'm Emma.' She introduces herself.

'Hi, Emma. I'm Aurora and this is Mulan.' The blonde says, wrapping an arm around the other girl.

'Nice to me you. And I wanted to apologize for that earlier.' Emma says, nodding at the vague direction of Mulan's stomach.

'It's okay.' Mulan says with a smile.

Ruby runs to the four.

'Hey, ladies, how you doing? Enjoying the night? Really? Great. I'm going to steal Emma for a little. You don't mind? Good.' She rushes out before grabbing Emma's arm much in the same manner she did with Regina and dragging her to the kitchen. 'Emma, this is Fredrick, this is Ashley and this Sean.' She quickly introduces them before sitting Emma down on the available seat between Regina and Sean and pulling a white board from… actually, Emma's not really sure where. 'Listen up, guys, this is the plan.'

**A/N: Not much SwanQueen but this was more a fill in chapter than anything else. Thank you to everyone that has favorite/followed/reviewed this story. Please, review :3**


End file.
